


Day 10: Pattern

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Series: Writober 2019 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :), Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Connor has an unfortunate habit.





	Day 10: Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware i skipped like six days aljkdkf the depression hit, so here i am on day ten on the fourteenth??? idk i'll get them done and post them as their dates and pretend like i did them on time

Throwing yourself in harm’s way is fine once, twice, maybe even three times, if you’re feeling particularly in-denial. Perhaps a bad week, or even just a coincidence. 

But Connor had nearly died seven times in the last two days. And Markus, well. 

At the moment, he wasn’t exactly the model of child-friendly language.

So when Markus beckoned Connor over in the middle of his conversation with Hank, Connor knew he was in big trouble. 

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Hank, I gotta…” He motioned to Markus, who looked mildly angry, which meant there was a big possibility Connor was sleeping on the couch tonight. Hank caught sight of the look on Markus’s face, letting out a breath. 

“Yeah, if I were you, I’d be on guard, no telling what Markus’ll do. He’s showing a whole two emotions.” Markus wasn’t the most... expressive person. Connor rolled his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Detective.” Connor waved at Hank, making his way over to where Markus was standing with his arms crossed. Markus nodded at the door, walking away. He didn’t make sure Connor was following him. Connor scrambled after him, just making it out of the door before it closed. The two of them got into the car, Markus starting it up. The silence between them hung in the air, stifling and uncomfortable. Finally, Markus broke. 

“You wanna explain what the hell that was?” Connor fidgeted in his seat. 

“I had to save that little gir-” 

“You didn’t have to _throw yourself_ in the _middle_ of active gunfire to do it! And of course, you didn’t do it once, twice, or even three times! No, you nearly died _five times_. Five times! In the last two days!” Markus gripped the steering wheel, shaking his head. Connor sighed. 

“It’s not like _you’ve_ never done that. You remember the android revolution, don’t you? There are- there were so many things that could’ve gone wrong! I, _you_, could’ve died! What’s so different now?” Markus pulled into the driveway of their house, storming inside. Connor followed him, taking off his jacket. Markus dropped the car keys onto a table. 

“The difference now is that it doesn’t have to be that way anymore!” Markus sat down on the couch, head in his hands. Connor sat down next to him. “We can be safe now, we can be _happy_ now, we don’t have to live like that anymore.” Markus looked up at Connor, tears shining in his eyes. “Don’t you want to be happy with me?” Connor sighed, pulling Markus into a hug. 

“Of course I do.” He mumbled. Markus buried his face into Connor’s shoulder. 

“I just don’t wanna lose you.” Connor squeezed him a little. 

“I know, I’m sorry, you won’t, I promise, it’s just-” Connor sighed. “Sometimes I forget I can’t respawn anymore. And sometimes…” He slumped. “Sometimes I don’t really care.” Markus pulled back, looking Connor in the eye. 

“What do you mean?” Connor looked away, shrugging. 

“Ever since I was created, I’ve been programmed to sacrifice myself for others, and nothing’s really changed since then. A lot of the time, I still do what I’ve been told to do, and that includes things like running into open gunfire.” Markus was silent for a few seconds. 

“We’re telling Hank about this.” Connor pouted, collapsing into Markus’s arms. 

“Do we have to?” Markus rolled his eyes, kissing Connor’s cheek. 

“If you don’t want me taping you up in bubble wrap and following you out on missions, yeah. We have to.” Connor smiled at the thought, closing his eyes. 

“Fine.” Markus fell backwards onto the cushions, bringing Connor down with him. Connor opened his eyes, gently bringing their lips together. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

And if they fell asleep on the couch together, who in the world would say anything?


End file.
